Like a Knife
by pageslearntothink
Summary: [Mara Jaffray, a well-known journalist, has made many enemies throughout her career. A man has decided to do something about her. Now, Mara Jaffray's life is worth one million pounds.] I'll probably change the summary. Continued story from Into the Future! Couples: Jara, Fabina, Peddie and another couple but they're a secret. Other genres: crime/mystery/friendship. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is not the story that had the most votes, it was tied with Tangled in the Great Escape, but this one had gotten the most votes first. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the shadows, he felt secure. Safe. Powerful. He could watch anyone. Follow anyone. Kill anyone.<p>

But only in the shadows.

And that's where he was. He leaned back in the wooden chair, his face covered by a shadow, but his eyes were a haunting blue in the pale full moon that shone through the small window.

The man that had him brought to this small, secluded room sat across from him. Two tall, strong men stood on either side of him. He reached into his striped blue and white blazer, pulling out a wad of crisp bills.

"One million," he said in a low voice.

He reached for the money, but the Italian pulled it back quickly.

"After she is dead."

Arching an eyebrow, the assassin smirked. "She?"

"She put me in jail. She made me look like a fool and an amateur. She must be taken care of before it happens again. I have very important plans and she must not interfere."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I don't want to get my hands dirty. Will you do it?"

"Of course." He replied without a second thought. "What's her name?"

* * *

><p>"Mara Jaffray," Nina Martin hissed warningly on the other line. "I swear if you even think about trying to scare me to death, I will ban you from being my best friend."<p>

Mara laughed lightly, standing on the sidewalk, trying to wave down a taxi. "Nina, when do I ever _try_ to scare you? I don't do it on purpose."

"Yeah, you only get in major trouble because it happens to everyone."

"I'm a journalist. It's a dangerous job sometimes—I've explained this before. And Fabian has as well, I'm sure."

"Maybe once or twice," Nina sighed. "Mara just go straight home, please? Don't get sidetracked."

"I never get sidetracked."

"Unless you've got a story to cover, so don't run into a story. Promise?"

Mara smiled. "Promise. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, if I don't hear from you by eight, I'm calling the cops!"

"Stop worrying," Mara said in amusement, hanging up. She huffed when the fourth taxi she tried to catch skidded right by her. She turned around, about to continue down the street, when she ran into someone. She was steadied by two hands on her shoulders, and she looked up. Her eyes met his and her heart jumped into her throat. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Jerome Clarke smiled suavely, hands remaining on her shoulders, "Not every day I run into a beautiful woman."

Mara felt a blush climb up her cheeks and let out a breathy laugh in embarrassment.

"In fact, it's entirely my fault." He continued, his hands slipping from her shoulders slowly. He ran a hand through his perfect blonde hair and Mara's knees began to weaken. "I was taking a walk and I saw you across the street. You're breathtaking. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I hope I'm not out of line."

"Oh, oh, no—you-you're fine." She smiled, tucking a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

His smile morphed into a grin that made Mara's heartbeat increase rapidly. "It wouldn't be too much if I asked you out for a drink, would it?"

She shook her head immediately, not trusting herself to form a coherent sentence at this point. She took his arm when he offered it to her and he led her to the bar a few blocks away.

* * *

><p>Mara breathed out slowly as Jerome laid her gently on his bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed down her neck gently. His fingers slipped under the fabric of her white tank top and pushed it up her stomach while he pulled away from her neck. He continued to explore her body with one hand as he used the other to support himself, leaning down to press his lips to hers again.<p>

Jerome clenched his eyes shut tightly; chanting to himself not to get lost in such a kiss as she shyly ran her fingers over his face, leaving his skin burning in her wake. He pushed more into the kiss, but only to distract her, and with a flick of his wrist, he held a sharpened dagger. His grip tightened on the handle when Mara suddenly let out such a delicious sound that he almost forgot why he was straddling her hips in his bed. He twirled the knife in his hand, forcing himself to just do it.

"Wait," she breathed, and his hand froze, the tip of the dagger only inches from her side. She looked up at him and her sparkling brown eyes met his blue ones. "At least tell me who wants me dead and why?"

Jerome blinked. She knew? How?

"Please, just tell me who and why?"

And he was still confused. No one had ever asked that question. Why did she want to know? She was a journalist, so she wanted the story and she was naturally curious, but…why would she want to know if she was about to die? She knew she wasn't going to leave this apartment alive, so why would she want to know such an unimportant detail to this whole thing?

He chuckled suddenly, a malicious smirk curling his thin lips, and chill ran down Mara's spine—and she couldn't decipher whether it was a good chill or a bad chill. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strange—?"

His sentence was cut off suddenly when he was hit over the head by the brass figurine Mara held in her hand. His head fell onto her chest and she pushed him off her. He collapsed onto the mattress and she sat up, breathing in and out slowly to calm her heart rate down. She was almost killed. And he really knew how to keep her distracted…

She set the figurine back down on the nightstand and picked up her sweater off the floor. As she was leaving the room, the dagger he held glinted in the moonlight. She picked up the apartment phone and dialed 911.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Mara," Fabian smiled as she walked by him to get to her office, and he followed her. "You know Nina's going crazy."<p>

"Oh my, gosh, I forgot to call her." Mara realized, sitting at her desk. "I knew there was something."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." he assured her. "So did you hear about that anonymous call to the authorities last night?"

Mara looked up from her laptop and shook her head silently.

"Someone told the police where to find a murderer or assassin. But when they got there, no one was there, the apartment was empty, and according to one of the employees, that apartment hadn't been lived in for a few months."

Mara thought a moment. "Wow."

"Yeah, so either it was a prank call, or this assassin is good," Fabian said with a shake of his head.

Mara didn't reply, mentally slapping herself for not considering that he was a professional—and that she had never learn his name, she realized suddenly—and a moment later, Fabian had to take a call in his office and left her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>**?**

**"You'll never know what it feels like til you're there. When love changes, faces appear from nowhere. Where beautiful is ugly or alone. You need me back bad, just can't be on your own." -Cry, The Used**

**-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Danke for the reviews!**

**And yes, I know I typed "danke", which is German for "thank you". ;)**

**And yes, I know I didn't get four reviews on the last chapter, but it's taking forever for anyone to review a chapter they reviewed in Into the Future, so I'm just going to post it anyway. When I get four reviews on this chapter, I'll update again as soon as I can. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mara scratched her eyebrow and then typed something quickly onto the laptop. She hit enter and the search engine provided several results, but none of them gave her the information she needed. Finally, she stood up and crossed the room to the filing cabinets lined on the other wall. She pulled one drawer open, fingered through several of the label tabs, and then closed the drawer, looking for another to help her.<p>

She jumped when Fabian suddenly walked into the room. "Hey, Mara…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking for information on that assassin. You know, he's a story." She smiled, closing the drawer.

"He's illusive. The police only found out about him a year or two ago, but according to relatives of victims and some witnesses, he's been doing this for over five years." He explained.

"He must be good." She murmured, pulling a folder out of another drawer, packed with pictures and profiles of murderers.

"Don't flatted him, Mara." He chuckled, watching her sit at her desk and start rummaging through the pictures. "And don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he's got you obsessed with him all of a sudden." he added after a moment of thought.

"I'm not obsessing." She defended herself.

"Oh, right, I forgot; this is just another story. You get obsessive over those all the time." He smiled.

"I do…not…" she tried but failed, realizing it was completely true. She did get obsessive over stories. Once she set her mind on something, it was difficult to give up on it. She never gave up on a story. This wouldn't be any different. "So, how's Nina doing?"

Fabian held back a chuckle at her attempt to change the subject, when he knew that Mara had spoken to Nina that morning. "She's fine. Last week, she was irritable and actually threatened me once, which was extremely out of character, but I guess pregnancy can do that to a woman. Today, she suddenly decided that she wanted to watch every single episode of _Lost_. And then _the X Files_."

Mara smiled. "Maybe I'll have to watch some with her."

"She'd like that. I've had to work pretty late these days."

"I know." Mara smiled sympathetically.

"I'll see you later, I was on a break. I'm pretty sure I went over time."

"Bye," she waved slightly, watching him leave her office before turning her attention back to the criminals on her desk.

* * *

><p>Jerome slipped his hands into the front pockets of his gray trousers and continued to stroll down the alleyway. The sun was setting behind him, causing his shadow to fall before him, and he watched it, his blue eyes gleaming.<p>

And then his eyes flitted away from his shadow, to the two shadows that were suddenly coming up behind him, one either side of his thin shadow. He studied the shadows. The first was one of a muscular man, probably a little shorter than him. The second was of a taller man, but not as hefty. He stopped and turned to the men, immediately recognizing them as the body guards he'd seen the other night.

"Evening, gentlemen," he smirked, and the shorter one grabbed his shoulder, pushing him against the wall. "Bruno, Paolo, let's not be like that."

"Boss want to know why she not dead," Bruno said, his Italian accent was thick and he obviously didn't know English very well.

Jerome rolled his eyes. "Tell your boss I'll take care of her."

The man's dark eyes narrowed and then Paolo, standing behind Bruno, said something in Italian that Jerome didn't catch.

"Boss does not like waiting." Bruno said.

Jerome sighed. "I've got it under control."

Paolo crossed his arms over his chest. "If she is not dead before Friday, Moretti will put a bounty on her head. If you want the money, do it quickly."

And the Bruno let him go. He didn't push off the wall as he watched the men stalk back down the alley. He ran a hand through his hair. "I can kill her." he defended himself under his breath. "She just turned out to be a little different."

He took a deep breath and made his way toward the opposite end of the alley. When he stepped onto the sidewalk, the sun was gone, replaced by a pitch black sky with very few stars. The streets were lit by a street lamp every couple of blocks.

Night owls, late workers, drinkers, partiers, and criminals were walking up and down the streets. But only Jerome knew the difference between all of them.

Jerome straightened his blue tie and ambled down the sidewalk, appearing to be a late worker, but was considered a drinker to some people, and patted a blonde on the shoulder.

Eddie Miller fell into step with him and fixed the collar of his black leather jacket. "What's up?"

"I was just confronted by Moretti's men." He replied, leading the way to the bar on the corner of the street.

"Oh, you're working for Moretti now? That's high up, man." Eddie smirked, sitting with him on one of the barstools.

"And he's already threatening me to get the job done."

"Why haven't you yet?" the American asked after they asked for their drinks.

"She turned out to be a little different. She somehow knew that I was going to kill her."

"Did someone tip her off?"

"They couldn't have. I got right on the job only a few minutes after I accepted the task."

"Maybe she's just smart."

They were silent for a moment before Eddie spoke again, "How much is he going to pay you?"

"One million," Jerome smirked at the con artist.

Eddie drew a hand through his hair and let out a low whistle. "She's worth that much?"

Jerome chuckled, shrugging, and took a sip of his beer.

"Mind if I take a crack at it?"

Jerome grinned. "Why don't you leave the assassinations to me and you stick to making fake IDs?"

His green eyes narrowed. "I don't only make fake IDs, prick."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**"Beautiful bride, body of Christ. One flesh abiding, strong and unifying. Fighting ends in forgiveness. Unite and fight divisions. Beautiful bride..." -Beautiful Bride, Flyleaf**

**-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mara closed and locked her apartment door behind her. Without turning on the lights, she maneuvered her way through the living room to the kitchen. She hooked the strap of her bag over one of the kitchen chairs and flicked on the light over the sink. She took a tea cup out of a cupboard and turned to the table.<p>

She shrieked and the cup fell from her hand, shattering on the tiled floor. She backed into the counter, brown eyes wide.

Jerome stared at her silently and then smiled mockingly. "Hi…"

"Wh-what are you…?"

"How was work?" he asked, one of his eyebrows arching in question. He slowly lifted a tea cup to his lips and sipped carefully, his haunting blue eyes never leaving her rigid form.

Mara swallowed thickly and stood up straighter, gathering her courage. She flipped the switch to her right, flooding the kitchen with light.

Jerome's eyes squinted briefly at the harsh brightness but his expression remained frightfully calm. He watched Mara as she made her way to the phone that was sitting on the counter and he waved a hand dismissively. "Oh please, you know better than that. Haven't you read enough novels to know that I've disconnected the lines?" his eyes flitted to the two large book cases in the living room before landing back on her.

"I told my friend that I'd call her once I got home—"

Jerome let a quick laugh escape his thin lips, running a hand through his blonde hair. "You and I both know that's a lie."

"If I don't answer phone calls, someone will get worried."

"Again, that's a lie. Your friends know you well enough to accept when you don't answer their phone calls because they know you're probably obsessed with your latest story—none other than yours truly."

"I am not obsessed with you." Mara hugged herself, knowing he was right. "Is that my tea?" she murmured, eyeing the cup that sat beside his arm as it rested on the table.

He hummed in confirmation. "Last bag,"

"My mother sent that to me from Japan." she said, annoyance lacing her words.

"Would you like a sip?" he offered.

"No," she shook her head, casting a glare his way, but when their eyes met, she immediately looked away.

"More for me then." He smirked.

They sat in silence for several minutes, Jerome finishing his tea, relaxed as if he belonged there; Mara standing stiffly, hands shaking slightly, heart pounding in her chest.

"Aren't you going to clean that up?" he asked, referring to the smashed teacup on the floor.

Mara didn't want to let her guard down, but then again, she might be able to use the broken pieces as a weapon…

Jerome chuckled. "You're so cute to think you'd be able to match my knives with a piece of a teacup."

Mara frowned, sweeping up the remains of the cup, feeling horribly stupid for cleaning it up in front of this man. He wanted her to do this and she was doing it. Why on earth is she being so weak? She stopped cleaning it up and kicked the dust pan to the side of the room out of aggravation.

Jerome stood up with a slow breath and walked toward her—a predator closing in on its prey—slipping a knife out of his shirt sleeve. Before she could try to get away, she was backed into the counter, her legs between his. His free hand rested behind her on the counter, and Mara shook as he stood too close for comfort. He lifted the tip of his dagger to her cheek, tracing her jaw painfully slow.

"I have to kill you, Miss Jaffray." He whispered huskily. The kitchen light shrouded him in a dark shadow, his eyes the only thing Mara could see clearly. They watched her darkly, never leaving her gaze as he used to his knife to make her shake in a completely different way than she had been a moment ago. "How would you like me to go about it?" he asked.

Mara remained quiet.

Jerome's tongue wet his lower lip and then a grin broke out on his face. A chill dropped down Mara's spine. His knife flattened against her neck. "I could go slow, steady, almost loving," He continued, "Maybe quick, sloppy, and rough? Any preferences?"

When a blush crawled up her neck, he chuckled in amusement. "Are you thinking naughty thoughts, Miss Jaffray? Tell me," he began, moving closer to her so their chests touched, his lips were at her ear, cheek pressed to hers, and knife's tip poking her spine just enough to make her lurch forward and push closer to him, "Do you feel guilty? Feel at all remorseful, embarrassed, that the enemy is making you feel like this? The criminal is seducing you. You're infatuated with a murderer." He hissed into her ear.

"I am not infatuated with you." She denied quietly.

She felt more than heard the chuckle that rumbled in his chest. "You're adorable. I think I'll keep you around just a little longer."

He turned away from her, knife leaving her back, and then slipped his black blazer off the kitchen chair. He pulled it over his thin shoulders and left the room, heading for the front door. He flipped his dagger between his fingers effortlessly, and then slid it back under his sleeve. He looked back at her as he opened the door.

"Have a pleasant evening, Miss Jaffray." He said as he bowed his head.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." She spoke up suddenly.

Jerome froze in the doorway and then he smirked, not giving her a second glance. "Nice try, sweetheart." After a second of silence, he said, "You can call me J." And then he shut the door behind him.

Mara rushed to the phone on the counter, hands shaking as she tried to dial, but then she scoffed at herself. She slammed the phone onto the counter and then hurried to her purse, pulling her cellphone out of the side pocket. Before she started to dial again, she stopped, breathing deeply and willing herself to think clearly.

"What are you going to tell them, Mars?" she murmured to herself. "A man was just in your apartment; he wants to kill you, but then decided to seduce you and let you live until he was ready to kill you, and then walked out right out of the flat like nothing was out of the ordinary? Yeah, that'd be fantastic." She paced the kitchen, fiddling her thumbs. She mumbled to herself stressfully, arguing with her own conscious, "It's a great story. You don't have to call the police. Plus, you know nothing about him. You don't have to tell anyone. You don't have to tell…anyone..." she groaned, pulling her fingers through her raven hair in frustration. "Of course I have to tell someone—"

Finally, she put the cellphone down and left the kitchen, sitting at her desk and going back to trying to learn everything she could about…_J_.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>

**So, quick little heads up: October-November, I'll be taking a break from FF and writing actual, original stuff. I'll be outling through Oct. and writing through Nov. because I'm taking part in NaNoWrMo. I'm going to attempt to write a novel in a month. :P Lol... anyway, sorry about that in advance. But before then, I'm going to write as much as I possibly can! :D**

**"My songs ****know what you did in the dark! So light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! Light 'em up up up! I'm on fire! Light 'em up up up..." -My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up), Fall Out Boy**

**-Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**I suck...**

* * *

><p>When Mara woke up on Monday morning, she half expected to find J standing beside her bed, watching her. But she was alone, or at least it seemed like it at first glance.<p>

She sat up and pulled her dark hair into a ponytail. Tossing her duvet off her legs, she stood and headed for the bathroom, but she stopped in her tracks. Looking back at her nightstand, she noticed a folded piece of paper that hadn't been there the night before. Almost hesitantly, she walked toward the table and picked up the paper. She unfolded it, her heartrate picking up each time she got closer to seeing the contents.

In neat curling handwriting, it said,

_Darling Jaffray, _

_Don't miss me too much._

_Your Murderer, J_

Mara stared at the note in shock for a moment and then scoffed, rolling it into a ball, dropping it in the waste basket as she passed it.

* * *

><p>When Friday came around and <em>J <em>still hadn't shown up, Mara told herself that she wasn't in any way disappointed. She was simply missing out on more pieces to the puzzle she wanted to solve so she could write this story.

She sat at her desk in her office, tapping her fingers on the wood, unable to focus on the article she was assigned to write.

"Still working on that dognapping article?" Fabian asked with a small smile, walking into the room, a folder tucked safely under his arm.

Mara breathed out a laugh. "It's honestly very frustrating."

"What, the dognapping, or writing the article?"

"The article. The dognapping is obviously someone getting money out of the owners, all because of the dog show this weekend." She said with a wave of her hand, sitting back in her chair. "How's Nina."

Fabian shrugged, directing his blue eyed gaze out the window to the building across the street. "Fine, I suppose."

"You don't know?" Mara inquired, cocking her head in confusion.

"Well…she's been acting a bit odd the last few days." He told her.

"Odd how?"

"All she wants to do is watch these lengthy TV shows, and then every time I walk into the room, she bursts into tears. If I ask her what's wrong, or if she's okay, she avoids answering me."

"Maybe it's just the pregnancy." Mara offered.

"I don't know. I'm probably just being paranoid."

"All the hours you've been putting in." Mara considered, reaching across her desk for a folder.

"What?"

"All the extra work you're doing must be putting you on edge. You're pushing yourself too hard."

Fabian chuckled awkwardly, looking at his shoes. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you later."

Mara waved silently and reluctantly returned her attention to the article she could barely focus on.

* * *

><p>Jerome smoothly pulled the bloodstained dagger from the woman's side and retracted his fingers from her long strawberry-blonde hair.<p>

He couldn't remember her name. Jessamine? Jezebel? She looked like a Jocelyn. He could've sworn it was Holly, though.

With drooping eyes, she looked up at him, her breathing quickening. One of her arms fell from his shoulders while the other touched her side as it bled onto her clean white duvet.

Jerome lifted her blouse from the floor and used it to clean his weapon. When the dagger was spotless again, glimmering in the moonlight that shone through the windows of the apartment, he slid it into his sleeve and folded the blouse, setting it neatly on the corner of the bed.

He tilted his head to the woman as a silent farewell and walked to the front door. He closed it gently behind him and headed to the elevator calmly.

When he was standing outside of the apartment building, he slipped his hands into his trouser pockets, and strolling down the sidewalk.

"Paris makes one feel lonely, does it not?"

Jerome didn't look up, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eddie fall into step with him. "What are you doing here?"

Eddie rolled his light green eyes. "Business. Like you."

"Did you see her?"

"I'd give her an eight-point-five." He shrugged.

"Yeah, she was alright."

"What'd she do?"

"Cheated on her husband." Jerome replied, swiping a hand through his blond hair as a light breeze rustled it. "He's some big-shot club owner or something. He was obsessed with her."

"Ah," Eddie realized, "if he can't have her—"

"No one can." Jerome finished.

"Have you killed that journalist yet?"

"Not yet."

"You better watch yourself. Don't get attached." Eddie warned.

His friend scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. "She's just really entertaining, that's all. You'd want to keep her around as well."

"If you don't do it, I will."

"I will."

* * *

><p><strong>See?<strong>

**Vote the poll on my profile!**

**Go read the A/N on Into the Futre! **

**"I'm a loaded gun, an only son, but I'm nobody's hero. I've come undone, I'm on the run, but I'm nobody's hero, nobody's hero. To heal your scars, I will give you everything I can. This war of hearts, we will rise again and take a stand. I can't lead you to salvation, yeah, I am just a man.****" -Nobody's Hero, Black Veil Brides**

**-Rachel**


End file.
